All the way to you
by Zhye
Summary: Desde aquella pelea, las cosas entre Axel y Roxas no han funcionado. Pero algo tenía que hacer el pelirrojo para remediarlo, aunque supusiese tener que ser el primero en disculparse, aunque pudiera terminar por perderle otra vez. {Drabble? AU!Kh}


_All the way to you_

 _Knocked on your door with heart in my hand_

 _To ask you a question_

Un siete de diciembre, Axel volvía a dudar de nuevo. Su mirada se perdía entre las irregulares líneas que traía consigo la textura de la madera de la puerta. Siempre que se paraba ahí, sus dedos buscaban el timbre, pero no llegaba ni a rozar el plástico botón y desistía, dudando y marchándose otra vez. Hoy tenía que ser diferente, se prometió.

Sus ojos leyeron la metálica plaquita que destacaba, desgastada, sobre la mirilla. _Roxas_ , murmuró. Un nudo se formó en su garganta recordando cada intento de venir y llamarle. Tras aquella discusión no habían hablado ni una sola vez, la situación se había vuelto incómoda, tensa y hasta desesperante para el pelirrojo, pero no sabía lo que pensaba el rubio y no se había molestado antes en averiguarlo. No tenía el valor.

Suspiró volviendo a darle la espalda a la única oportunidad que tenía para reconciliarse con él. Pero cuando alzó la mirada del suelo al frente, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y sus pupilas se dilataron al contemplar a la persona que más deseaba, Roxas estaba parado frente a él con esa misma expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Axel? – Logró farfullar tras varios intentos de soltar una mísera palabra. Pero al no recibir respuesta, soltó un pequeño gruñido. Desvió la mirada y apretó el puño, escuchando como la bolsa de plástico que sostenía se arrugaba un poco más – Hablemos dentro – Propuso.

 _Love or hate me_

 _But we will be both_

Axel se sentía estúpido, estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza de café y ardía, pero estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos, que no se percataba de como su piel se enrojecía y comenzaba a irritarse, hasta que la voz de su exnovio le sacó de sus pensamientos y le obligó a apartar con brusquedad aquella taza, dejándola sobre una mesita de la sala.

Roxas se sentó a su lado, pero a una distancia prudencial, una distancia incómoda, **una distancia exagerada.**

\- … ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías? – Preguntó armándose de valor.

Axel se rascó la nuca, hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantar la mirada y buscar los azules ojos del rubio, ese color que tanto le recordaba al cielo, la sensación de libertad y el pequeño respiro que le brindaban. Si tan solo pudiera decirle algo así, darle un pequeño halago o volver a tenerle entre sus brazos, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Quería pedirte perdón – Aquello tomó por sorpresa al rubio, - por todo lo que hice. Roxas yo – intentó continuar, pero…

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! – Gritó enfurecido ante la atónita mirada del mayor. El más pequeño, empezaba a notar una sensación de mareo en su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban casi llorosos, volver a ver a Axel después de aquello, qué cara tenía.

\- Te echo de menos– Finalizó Axel con un tono tembloroso en un impulso de ir a abrazarle, contemplando como con debilidad el rubio intentaba aguantar esos frágiles sentimientos. Pero se contuvo, apretando el puño.

\- Quiero que te vayas – Sentenció.

 _Can I have you for the rest of my life?_

 _Say yes, say yes_

 _'cause I need to know_

Veintidós de septiembre. Axel aparcó el auto cerca de los apartamentos en los cuales Roxas vivía, con mucho cuidado sacó el ramo del asiento del copiloto y se ajustó la pajarita. Que absurdo se veía enchaquetado, en sí, con traje. Una vecina que salía de su casa se quedó perpleja, ¿se había perdido algún cotilleo? Pero rápidamente se marchó.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al posicionarse delante del timbre, a escasos milímetros, sus dedos se dignaban a ignorar sus deseos de presionarlo como todos los días anteriores. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, _qué pase lo que tenga que pasar,_ se dijo para sí mismo. Como si tuviera que apretar un gatillo por primera vez, tocó con nerviosismo el botón, escuchando el timbre resonar agudo, con fuerza.

Rápidamente palpó los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la estiró un poco. _No es como si… No tengo que estar tan nervioso, céntrate, no la cagues, Axel._ Un par de minutos, los suficientes como para que el pelirrojo sintiera su corazón romper poco a poco su pecho, pasaron hasta que el rubio abrió la puerta adormilado.

\- Axel, son las siete de la mañana, ¡te dije que no quería v…! - pero su voz fue interrumpida al encontrárselo de rodillas con un ramo de rosas en sus manos, rojizas. No era lo que pensaba, ¿podría serlo?

\- Roxas - La voz temblorosa dio paso poco a poco a un tono más firme, aún nervioso, asustado, temeroso… - Lo siento mucho, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, no puedo evitar levantarme cada día y pensar en tus ojos, esa mirada… ese azul, tus labios, tu voz y…

\- ¿Qué? – Susurró apenas audible, aún sorprendido.

\- Por amor de dios, te amo, te necesito, ¿aceptarías volver conmigo? – El rostro de Axel no podía estar más rojo que su propio pelo. Con nerviosismo, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita. No podía permitirse perderle nunca más. – Quiero que seamos algo más que novios.

Roxas no sabía qué hacer, si llorar o qué al contemplar el interior de esa cajita.

\- Joder, Axel, sí.

 _Marry that boy_

 _Marry him anyway._


End file.
